This invention relates to a low temperature process and apparatus for obtaining pure CO from a gaseous mixture consisting essentially of hydrogen and carbon monoxide. Such mixtures are produced for example by the endothermic catalytic oxidation of hydrocarbons in the presence of CO.sub.2 as the source of oxygen.
DAS No. 2,711,991 discloses a process wherein a gaseous mixture having a proportion of CO of about 70 vol-% and a proportion of H.sub.2 of about 30 vol-%, as well as a negligible amount of CO.sub.2 and CH.sub.4 is obtained by the endothermic catalytic oxidation of hydrocarbons in the presence of CO.sub.2 as the oxygen source at approximately atmospheric pressure.